Love Song
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 한 여자가 멀어져가 남자는 노래 부르지만 눈물이 나는걸 이별이란 널 만질수가 없는걸 I know yeah eh 떨어지는 날 잡아줘 Hello I hate this love song x8 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 다신 안 부르리 너를 떠올리지 않게 잊을수 있게 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 웃으며 부르리 그대가 외롭지 않게 지금 너에게로 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo 난 두려워 이 세상은 의미 없어 달과 별이 있는 너 있는 그 곳에 데려가줘 우리는 아름다웠는데 You know 내게 사랑을 가르쳐준 너 Hello I hate this love song x4 I hate this love song x4 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 다신 안 부르리 너를 떠올리지 않게 잊을 수 있게 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 웃으며 부르리 그대가 외롭지 않게 지금 너에게로 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo 따스한 햇살 또 다른 세상 쓸쓸히 춤추는 갈대밭 푸른 언덕 위 난 여전히 그녀와의 못다한 대화 아무 대답 없는 (대답 없는~) 무표정한 저 하늘 (저 하늘~) 흰구름 뒤에 숨어 있겠지 넌 별이 됬겠지 (별이 됬겠지~) 눈 감고 네 숨결을 느껴 네 꿈을 꿔 내 입가에 번진 미소 지금 난 너와 숨을 쉬어 시간아 멈춰 그녀와 날 갈라 놓지말아 바람아 멈춰 네게 보내는 마지막 편지 한장 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 다신 안 부르리 너를 떠올리지 않게 잊을수 있게 이 사랑 노래가 싫어 웃으며 부르리 그대가 외롭지 않게 지금 너에게로 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 난 ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh |-|Romanization= han yeojaga meoreojyeoga namjaneun norae bureujiman nunmuri naneungeol ibyeoriran neol manjilsuga eomneungeol I know yeah eh tteoreojineun nal jabajwo Hello I hate this love song x8 i sarang noraega sirheo dasin an bureuri neoreul tteoolliji anke ijeulsu itge i sarang noraega sirheo useumyeo bureuri geudaega oeropji anke jigeum neoegero nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo nan duryeowo i sesangeun uimi eobseo dalgwa byeori inneun neo inneun geu gose deryeogajwo urineun areumdawonneunde You know naege sarangeul gareuchyeojun neo Hello I hate this love song x4 I hate this love song x4 i sarang noraega sirheo dasin an bureuri neoreul tteoolliji anke ijeul su itge i sarang noraega sirheo useumyeo bureuri geudaega oeropji anke jigeum neoegero nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo ttaseuhan haessal tto dareun sesang sseulsseulhi chumchuneun galdaebat pureun eondeok wi nan yeojeonhi geunyeowaui motdahan daehwa amu daedap eomneun (daedap eomneun~) mupyojeonghan jeo haneul (jeo haneul~) huingureum dwie sumeo itgetji neon byeori doetgetji (byeori doetgetji~) nun gamgo ne sumgyeoreul neukkyeo ne kkumeul kkwo nae ipgae beonjin miso jigeum nan neowa sumeul swieo GD/TOP/DS/SR sigana meomchwo geunyeowa nal galla nochimara DS/SR barama meomchwo nege bonaeneun majimak pyeonji hanjang i sarang noraega sirheo dasin an bureuri neoreul tteoolliji anke ijeulsu itge i sarang noraega sirheo useumyeo bureuri geudaega oeropji anke jigeum neoegero nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh |-|English= One woman has already left Even though a man is still singing I’m tearing up at the thought of break up I can’t touch you, I know yeah eh I’m falling, catch me (hello) I hate this love song x8 I hate this love song, I’ll never sing it again So I can stop thinking of you, so I can finally forget you I hate this love song, I’m going to sing it with a smile In order to cure your loneliness, I’m going to you now ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo I’m scared, this world is meaningless To a place with the moon and stars Take me to where you are We were so beautiful, you know You taught me what love was, hello I hate this love song x4 I hate this love song x4 I hate this love song, I’ll never sing it again So I can stop thinking of you, so I can finally forget you I hate this love song, I’m going to sing it with a smile In order to cure your loneliness, I’m going to you now ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo The warm rays of the sun are of another world The field of reeds are dancing all alone I remain paused at a green hill, holding a conversation I’ve yet to finish with her The sky is of an expressionless face that holds no answers You’re probably hiding behind the clouds, you’re probably a star I close my eyes and feel your breath, I dream of you A smile spreads across my lips, you’re breathing with me now Time, please stop, don’t divide her and I Wind, stop blowing, this is my last letter to you I hate this love song, I’ll never sing it again So I can stop thinking of you, so I can finally forget you I hate this love song, I’m going to sing it with a smile In order to cure your loneliness, I’m going to you now ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo Music Video Category:Songs Category:2011 releases